


Forget

by daitsukidesu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daitsukidesu/pseuds/daitsukidesu
Summary: As the centuries passed, he swore he wouldn't forget.
Relationships: Mallory Paddock & Mystique Willows
Kudos: 1





	Forget

Mal didn’t think he ever could forget anything about them. He couldn’t possibly. Or at least, that’s what he hoped. The truth was, with so many years long gone, his memories were starting to fade, and Mal was doing everything he could to cling to the memories of his family. He had his album, pages filled with memories and the love that they never seemed to run out of. He had a journal too, pen inscribing each of his memories with as much detail as he could remember. But sometimes it didn’t feel enough, and he started spending some time in bed every morning. Eyes closed as he tried to recall every last detail of a family long gone.

Recently, it’s been taking him longer to remember it all, but he did in the end, happily recalling the warmth of Broso’s hugs, the small tilt of Vitto’s head when he asked for a favour, the smell of cookies and cake that Myst never seemed to be without, the way Jay covered his mouth when he tried to repress a laugh, Rosa’s satisfied smile when she showed them all her newest design, the beautiful voice singing in the shower that Luca always denied was him, the soft sound of footsteps and closing doors late at night when Tom came back late, Cam’s giggle followed by the click of a camera. If he one day forgot it all, he didn’t know what he would do.

The day continued on and he smiled as he greeted this world’s version of them. It was sad, he knew, that he can’t seem to move on, living lifetime after lifetime with another dimension’s version of his family, but he just couldn’t imagine life without them. So when they too grew old and passed, Mal knew he would head to another dimension, seeking them out once more. He only wished they were the same.

There was no one dimension that was completely identical to the other, he found. And though they remained fundamentally the same people, there was always something about this world’s version of them that was different than his own.

Myst was laughing now, no doubt at something silly Vitto had said, doubled over, and shoulders shaking as she cackled. It was what Mal identified to be the most different thing this Myst had done in front of him. She was normally restrained, holding back her laughter and just giggling in a musical, lady-like way, but when she was among friends, and could afford to let loose, it sounded like she would die laughing. His Myst was different. She never tried to hold back, laughs coming out in different ways depending on how amusing she found the situation. She was almost always laughing too, playful smiles and twinkling eyes accompanying each sentence that she spoke. He could still remember it now, the way she laughed when Mal did something silly. She blinked first, disbelieving, then the gravity of the situation sank in and she raised her hand to her mouth, trying to hold back a chuckle in an attempt to be kind, but she would fail and both her hands would be pressing to her mouth as she-

Mal didn’t remember dropping his glass, he didn’t hear the sound it made as it hit the floor. At the time, there was only one thing on his mind.

What did her laugh sound like?


End file.
